


Crazy lovers

by Daisy_Mae_17



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Broken Bones, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Love, Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_Mae_17/pseuds/Daisy_Mae_17
Summary: Harley Quinn gets kidnapped by red hood will they fall in love read to find out





	1. Pain

_**Harleys POV** _

Everyone knows pain but I think I know it way more then anyone else. First of all I had an abusive father who would beat me to a pulp if I stepped out of line or got bad grades. Then I've got an abusive boyfriend who is just like my father but worse than him in every way. Well that sums my life up to the point, or at least I thought. I walked through the door ready to tell him goodbye. Little did I know he had different plans. "Mr. J think we need to talk." I said hesitantly. "There she is my Harley." He said gesturing at me. "We were just talking about you sweetheart why don't you come in and sit on my lap." He said patting his lap. "No Mr. J I need to say something." I paused to gather my wits. "I don't think we should be together anymore." I say. I hear gasps all around the room a look of shock crossed his face. There wasn't enough time for me to see what was going to happen next. One second I was standing beside him and the next I was being thrown to the ground from the force of him smacking my face. "Now listen here sweetheart I determine when we're done and I say we're never done." He says smirking down at me. "Do you understand me." He says anger written on his face. I look up at him tears in my eyes. "Yes Mr. J I understand." I say holding back tears. I stand up turnaround and run out of the room crying. When I finally reached the room he has given me I lay on the bed crying my face in the pillow. I hear a bang from downstairs I immediately think it's just Mr. J getting angry at one of his friends. I then hear shooting I just push it off as Mr. J being angry. then my door opens stand up obediently ready for my punishment, but it isn't Mr. J. Standing there is a man I don't know. He's wearing a leather jacket, skin tight suit, and a metal red mask. He has two guns one is in the holster where as the other one is pointed straight at me. "Who are you and where's my Mr. J." I say still choked up from crying. " He's a bit preoccupied at the moment ,but you're coming with me." He said in a gruff voice as he grabs my wrist with his free hand. He takes me downstairs where I see Mr. J fighting off goons. Once he sees me he immediately stops fighting. The mystery man puts the gun to my head. "I'm going to leave now with her and you're not going to follow me if you do I'll shoot her." He says slowly walking towards the door. "Do it hood I dare you. I don't care about her. If you kill her you would be doing me a favor." Mr. J said laughing. 'You say that now joker but you don't mean it you'd miss her admitted." said the mystery man. "I would never miss her she's a nuisance." Said Mr. J .The mystery man walked me out the door still holding me to his chest. He removed the gun from my head. He grabbed my wrist and walked me to a Mustang. "Get in." He said pushing me through the open door. I sat down and buckled myself in. He got in the driver side and started the car. As we drove off I looked through the mirror to sees the Joker running out of the warehouse looking at the car drive off anger written on his face and I smiled.


	2. Broken

**_Harleys pov_ **

 I woke up to someone shaking my arm. First I thought it was Mr. J but instead of being greeted by his dark haunted eyes. I awoke to a red mask. "Get up, come on we have to go get up." He said. I stretched and looked at him." Why were we going." I said just to make you mad." It's none of your business, so get up and let's go." He said with sarcasm dripping from his words. I got up out of the car stretched again and started walking with him. It felt like we were walking for hours. You're walking I noticed our scene we were no longer in Gotham." Where are we." I asked starting to panic. "Well little red we still are in Gotham were just farther out of Gotham. Heading to an abandoned airfield to catch a flight there to New York." He said. "Why New York wine not any other place what's so special about New York." I ask genuinely curious he never answered my question he just turned and kept walking.

**_Red hoods pov_ **

I never answered her question because I didn't want to tell her the reason we were going to New York was it's one of the farthest place is away from the Joker. After another hour of walking we finally reached the airfield just like he said Mac was there making sure the plane was ready to fly. "Hey hood right on time. Well you actually did it you actually have the Joker's girl now I see why he kept her hidden she's a beauty". Max said looking straight at Little red. "Yeah Mac she's a beauty aren't you little red." I said staring straight at her. "Why do you keep calling me little red what is that some sort of nickname you have for me we barely even know each other." She said anger touched in her eyes. I looked over her and said. "I call you that because you're small, and you wear a lot of red." She turned from me and stared at I could tell she was really mad. "Well Mac you ready to go oh I almost forgot here's your pay." I said tossing him a bundle of cash. She kind of fought me to get on the plane, but I won in the end she is now handcuffed one of the chairs. "Mr. J finds you he's going to kill you." She yelled in my face. Her face was so close to mine I Just couldn't take it anymore so I leaned in and kissed her soft lips. She was shocked by this but she kissed back. The kiss went on for a while. We finally had to pull away for air. We finally caught her breath I looked at her and she looked at me. Our lips met again in a fierce fight.


	3. Protection

Harley P.O.V

I pulled away from hood I hadn't even notates that he'd removed his mask. " I don't even know your name and here I am kissing you." I said well looking into his blue eyes. He looked shocked as if he was expecting me to say something else. " Jason Todd." as soon as that name left his lips I knew exactly who he was and fear consumed me. " yo....your supposed to be dead. H...how are..." I couldn't finish I remember Mr. J bragging about killing one of batman's robins. " ha I guess you've heard of me it's a long story that I don't want to explain right now but for now you should probably get some more sleep its late." Jason said. I leaded back and was soon fast asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No daddy please I said I was sorry." I pleaded but it was no use he punched me in the gut again." Daddy I will do better next time I swear. " But I was unheard by the man who was supposed to protected me as he hit me again. " Don't give me those shit lies anymore Harleen. I've fucking had it with all those lies." my father screamed at me as he continued hitting me. after what felt like a life time went by he finally stopped hitting me. " Clean this shit up now Harleen or else." he said walking away. I was in my room crying. _This is all your fault he wouldn't be doing this if you weren't such a failure. It would all be better if I weren't here I should just kill myself_ .I held a blade to my wrist and cut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up screaming and crying. " Hush Harley it was just a dream your safe now it's all going to be ok I'll protect you" as soon as he said those words I instantly calmed done. Jason was about to go back to his seat when I grabbed his arm. " please stay and sleep with me I don't like being alone." he nodded and then came over and stared to cuddle me. and I was soon fast asleep again.

Jason's P.O.V

I watched Harley sleep and knew that I would die protecting this girl no matter what. I was in love and I barley even knew her but I didn't care and with that thought I was soon asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone so sorry for such a long wait for chapter 3 but here it is it may be short but at least its here hope you all like it. Sometimes life can overshadow things


	4. A New life

 

Harley POV  
I woke up in Jason's arms and realized he had taken the cuffs off me at some point. I untangled myself from him and finally looked at my surrounding we were in a privet jet. There were some plush chairs and a large couch.   Near the back of the plane were to doors one lead to a bathroom and the other a small room with a bed. I walked over to one of the chairs and looked out the window. _We're going to be landing soon._ As I was looking out the window Jason had woken up and walked over to the chair a crossed from me. " Good morning little red. How did you sleep? " he looked concerned. "Fine." Was all I could say. _I have to get away from him and soon._ Jason stopped try to get me to talk with him. I turned away from the window to look at him. He was vary handsome with his blue eyes and black hair. I then realized I had seen those eyes before.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
I was wondering around Mr.J's hideout when I saw a door open just a crack and decided to see what was going on. As soon as I looked in I regretted it. There in the room was Mr.J and he had his crow bar and  He was circling around a chair with a young man tied to it. He had black hair and blue eyes.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
_Oh my god the guy was Jason_ I couldn't believe it I had watched Jason get beat and I didn't stop it. I looked away as fast as I could. " Well be landing in a few minutes so please put your seat belts on." The pilot informed us. Landing is one of my least favorite things about flying. As soon as we touched ground and stopped moving the door opened and Jason got up and started helping me up. _I have to get away from him and now is the only time._ I thought as Jason's back was to me as he made it to the last step. I took my chance and kicked the back of his head hard but not hard enough to kill him I hope. As soon as he hit the ground I started to run. I kept run until I didn't know where I was.

  
It had been three weeks since I had gotten to new York and had left Jason on the runway knocked out. I had found an abandoned apartment and was staying there. I got a job as a waitress and was making ok pay. I was lucky so far that Jason had not found me. _I had to do it. It was for his own good. If the Joker finds me and_ _I_ _was still with Jason the Joker would have killed him again_. I thought as I was walking home from work. I was snapped out of my thoughts by small whines coming from the alley next to me. I soon find where the whines are coming from there was a box up against one of the buildings. I knelt down in front of the box and opened it to see a puppy. The pup didn't look any older then two weeks old. I picked up the pup and ran to the nearest vet. I decided to keep the pup. I found out she was a pitbull and all of the things I should do to keep her healthy. She was mostly black with some white spots and beautiful blue eyes. I give her the name Artemis, because of a crescent shaped mark near her left eye. She was still to small to wear a collar but I bought her one for when she gets older. One of my worries was what was I going to do with her well I was at work. I decided to call my boss and see what his thoughts were. " Hey Rick it Harley." I say into my cell. " Hey Harley what's up you usual don't call me unless it something important. Are you okay?" He asked. "I'm fine. It's just yesterday well walking home I found a two week old pitbull puppy, and I don't know what I'm going to do with her well I'm at work. She needs a lot of attention and she needs to be bottle fed." I looked down at Artemis who is sleeping in a ball on my leather jacket. " Well Harley your in luck my chow Rose just gave birth 3 weeks ago to a litter of 6 pups but there were some complications and she lost one so we can keep your puppy for a little while so you don't have to bottle feed her." Rick said and I could imagine the smile on his face. " That sounds great but would it be alright if I come by every night after work to see my pup?" I asked scared he'd say no. " Of course my oldest daughter Pamela will be watching them because she wants to keep one of the puppies and I don't think she'll mind." He said and I was filled with relief. " Alright I'll see you at work tomorrow after I drop Artemis off at your house." I hung up the phone and smiled. I picked Artemis up off my jacket and walked down the hall to my room. I crawled into bed and layed Artemis down beside me in her dog bed that was way to big for her. " Goodnight Artemis." I said and kissed her small head.


End file.
